Formal Dress
by zephiey
Summary: Fornell needs a date for a formal event. Abby comes to the rescue.


**Title:** Formal Dress  
**Author:** zephiey  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairings:** Fornell/Abby  
**Spoilers:** Let's just say everything.  
**Summary: **Fornell needs a date for a formal function and Abby comes to the rescue.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to CBS, Bellisario et al.

**Author Notes:** I'm normally a Gibbs/Abby shipper but this bunny won't leave me alone until it gets written. The grammatical structure of the Italian used may not be accurate.

**Formal Dress**

**Chapter 1**

"Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to go Jethro," Tobias said as they exited the elevator into the NCIS bullpen.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Tobias," Gibbs replied. "I simply said no and that was that."

"I wish it were that easy," said Tobias, following Gibbs to his desk. Taking off his jacket Fornell dropped into the chair next to Gibbs' desk.

"I've been ordered to show and nothing short of my death- exact words from the director- will get me out of it," Tobias said. "Add the fact that I don't have a date and don't have the time to find one just makes this whole situation perfect!"

"Don't have a date for what?"

"Hey Abby," smiled Gibbs.

"Hi. So don't have date for what?"Abby asked.

"Fornell doesn't have a date for a formal affair," Gibbs answered, ignoring the glare that Fornell sent to him.

"I'll go," Abby offered, adding, "but you have to buy my dress."

"Huh?" asked Fornell clearly confused.

"Done," replied Gibbs, smirking at the look of confusion on Fornell's face. "I'll send him down later to fill you in on the particulars," added Gibbs.

"Cool," Abby said "Later. Major Mass is calling," she added leaving the bullpen in a flurry of energy.

"What…did you just…did she…?" stuttered Fornell, gesturing between the retreating form of Abby and the seated Gibbs.

"Yes, Tobias," Gibbs answered. "Now close your mouth before you catch flies. We need to finish this up and then you," Gibbs pointed at him," need to go down to forensics and iron out the details with Abs about her dress and your date."

Not letting Fornell answer Gibbs launched into an explanation about their shared surveillance and the details of the case that soon had Fornell forgetting about the previous exchange.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Fornell stopped and stared at the woman currently dancing around the lab. There was something about her that always made Fornell forget to breathe. She wasn't beautiful in the classic sense and her taste in clothing wasn't something he could say he ever found attractive. Granted the short skirts and tight tops showed off her physical assets well but the collars, the knee socks and even her shoes usually left him feeling… uncomfortable.

'_No uncomfortable wasn't the word'_, Fornell thought. _'More like a pervert,'_ he admitted. The socks and shoes were too similar to what his daughter wore for her school uniform for him to ever feel comfortable finding them sexy.

But the whole package that made up Abigail Sciuto was sexy as hell and usually left him feeling breathless and nervous as hell.

'_There was no way this is going to work,'_ Fornell thought. _'I'll just let her know that I found a date and there is no need for her to…' _

"Fornell," Abby shouted, before running over to him and hugging him.

Tobias Fornell found his arms filled with Gibb's Goth forensic scientist and had no clue how to react. Abby released him, smiling. Grabbing his hand she dragged the stunned agent into her office, forced him to sit in her chair while she hopped up on her desk, crossing her legs.

"So where are we going and how formal is formal?" Abby asked the stunned agent.

"Um…,"Fornell began. "Evening dress formal and the Ritz. Abby you don't…"

"Oh no, Agent Tobias Fornell, you are not getting out of this date," Abby admonished, smiling. "You said you would buy my dress and I have the perfect one picked out. Besides, I rarely ever get to dress up and indulge my femme fatale side so you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it," added Abby, giving Fornell one of her patented thousand watt smiles.

Tobias found himself unable to disagree and soon gave her all the details of the event. It wasn't until he was driving down South Capitol Street that he realized that he agreed to everything. Shaking his head at her manoeuvring he smiled, surprisingly happy.

**Chapter 2**

Abby applied her lipstick and blotted it. Looking at her reflection in her oval stand mirror she ran her hands along the dark green, form fitting full length strapless crinkle satin gown. It accentuated her fair skin, black hair and tattoos. Picking up the full length satin lined coat from the bed she slipped it on, smirking at the shock that Tobias would have when he removed it when they arrived at the Ritz. Grabbing her clutch, she flipped the bedroom light off. Turning on the low end table light she gave one last cursory glance about the apartment before leaving and locking the door behind her.

Tobias had called her earlier that he was running late and she informed him that she would meet him downstairs outside of her apartment. Her exit from the building coincided with Fornell's arrival. Not bothering to allow him time to park, she opened the passenger side door, sliding inside.

"How am I supposed to play gentleman Abby if you don't give me time to act?" Fornell asked, smiling to take some of the sting out of his rebuke.

"Sorry, G-man. Habit," Abby answered, unfazed and smiling.

"G-man? Don't tell me you are going to call me that all night," Fornell asked a bit uncomfortable with the nickname.

"No," answered Abby. "Just until you give me permission to call you by your first name."

Fornell harrumphed. "Call me Tobias, please," he answered.

"Thank you… Tobias."

Abby's seductive voice gave his name a quality he had never heard before and Tobias had to fight the urge to ask her to say it again. Deciding on a safer route he flipped the radio on filling the interior of the car with soft jazz.

Arriving at the Ritz Tobias waited in line for valet parking. Taking the parking chip from the valet Tobias walked around the front of the car in time to receive Abby as she exited the passenger side. Placing his hand on the small of her back he escorted her into the main lobby of the Ritz, ignoring the odd looks he received from some of his associates as they made their way over to the coat check.

'This may not have been a good idea,' Fornell thought after catching the eye of Simpson, one of the Computer Espionage agents. Simpson was known for his crass behaviour – even DiNozzo on a bad day, drunk was better than Simpson. At least DiNozzo respected women, Simpson thought each one was put on the planet for his pleasure.

Taking his coat off and handing it to the check in, Tobias turned to assist Abby off with her coat. Later he would thank his extensive training- it allowed him to project a calm exterior when presented with the vision that was Abigail Scuito. Right at this moment though, he was trying to remember to breathe and keep all the blood from rushing south.

"_Dio mio. Bella di note,"_ Tobias whispered, slipping into Italian without realizing it.

"Why thank you, Tobias," Abby replied, pleased at his reaction, not understanding the language but understanding the sentiment behind it. "I knew you would like it," Abby added.

"Um...I do. And you're welcome," replied Tobias. "Where…," Tobias indicted the dress with his hand.

"Oh, a small shop in Arlington. They have vintage evening and designer wear," explained Abby. "I've bought a few things from them before. They are reasonably priced and you can find so many unique items."

Taking Tobias' arm Abby whispered in his ear. "I didn't want you to pay an arm and a leg for my dress."

"Um…thanks for that."

"Besides," Abby added, "you will need some money for our second date." Giggling softly at the shocked look on Tobias' face Abby squeezed his arm gently, smiling when he smiled back.

*~*~*~*~*

Fornell washed his hands and checked his reflection before leaving the restroom. If someone had asked him earlier if he would be having a good time at a mandatory formal affair while escorting NCIS' forensic scientist, he would have asked them what they were smoking. The thought of him out with Abigail Sciuto- Goth queen of NCIS, would have been ludicrous before but now he would have to admit it wasn't so ludicrous. Abby was intelligent - she could talk about everything and when it was something she enjoyed her whole demeanour changed to pure excitement. She was sarcastic and funny- she had him smiling more than he had in years.

And she didn't intimidate easily. _'Maybe that was from working with Gibbs or maybe it is just how she is,'_ thought Tobias. Watching her face off against some of the most powerful people in the Bureau and on the Hill was interesting. The opinions and comments from various people did nothing to shatter her composure and he had played this game long enough to see that her composure and self-assurance were like bees to honey- respect was power here and she had the respect of everyone who had spoken with her.

*~*~*~*~*

As Abby laughed at Senator Morgan's story, his wife, Carmen leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Ask about his other tattoo," she said smirking.

"He has another one?" asked Abby.

Mrs. Morgan nodded yes replying, "He gets so flustered when someone asks about it."

Senator Morgan noticed the whispered conversation between his wife and Abigail saw the shared look and decided that now would be a good time to ask his wife for a dance. He thought he had manoeuvred his way out of any possible embarrassing revelations but Abigail's whispered, 'I here you have another tattoo,' and her meaningful look had him blushing like a school boy. Carmen's and Abigail's laughter followed him out onto the dance floor.

"Having a good time, beautiful," a voice asked behind her.

Abby turned around to answer, the smile leaving her face when she discovered who it was.

"Yes, Agent Simpson I am having a lovely time. Is there something you wanted?" asked Abby, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

Simpson frowned; he wasn't used to having his passes rebuffed. Abigail Sciuto was nothing more than a forensic geek; she ought to be grateful that he decided she was worth his time. Sliding into the chair next to her he placed his arm around her chair and leaned closer.

"How about you and me go somewhere more private," he said, his hand moving from the back of the chair to the back of her neck.

"No, thank you," Abby replied. "And move your hand please."

Simpson squeezed the back of Abby's neck harder, leaning closer he said, "Come on baby. Don't be like that…" Moving his other hand to her leg he started to move up her thigh. "I can show you a real good…"

"Move the hand Simpson or I'll move it for you," Fornell growled. He had arrived at the table right after Simpson began bothering Abby. He had warned Simpson once tonight while retrieving drinks for him and Abby at the bar. Not bothering to see if his order was followed, Fornell reached down grabbing Simpson's hand, pulling it and him up from the chair. Grabbing Simpson by the lapels of his jacket Fornell jerked him forward.

"Listen, and listen well Simpson," growled Fornell. "You are going to apologize to the lady. Then you are going to leave and hope you stay out of my sight."

Jerking him closer, Fornell continued," Because, if I see you anywhere in my vicinity in the next few weeks you and I are going to have a nice long physical discussion. _Capire_?"

Simpson tried to talk but the look in Fornell's eyes quiets him immediately. Nodding, he stammered his apologies before moving away from the table quickly.

"You know you didn't have to do that Tobias. I am a forensics geek," said Abby. "I can kill him…"

Tobias interrupted, "…without leaving any evidence. I know Abby but…"

"You are a white knight and like saving damsels in distress," Abby finished, smiling at the chagrined look on Tobias' face.

Rubbing the back on his neck self- consciously, Tobias answered, "Yea, something like that."

"Would you care to dance Abby?" asked Tobias.

Abby smiled in response. "I would love to Tobias." Taking Tobias's hand she followed him out to the dance floor, surprised when Tobias twirled her into his arms.

Sighing softly at how good this felt, Abby rested her head on Tobias' shoulder. She couldn't help but appreciate how good he smelled. Taking a deeper sniff Abby starts when she felt Tobias murmur in her ear. "Did you just sniff me?"

Abby giggled and replied, "Yes."

"Why?" he asked, unaware of the effect his murmurings are having on Abby's self-control.

Taking a deep breath before leaning back, Abby looked into his eyes replying, "Because you smell good."

Confusion is evident on Tobias' face and Abby can't help giggling at him.

"Okay."

"Women like their men smelling good Tobias. And you smell good," Abby replied, laughing softly.

"Should I just chalk this up to being a woman?" asked Tobias, still confused.

"That might be safest," Abby answered, as the song ended and another began.

**Chapter 3**

Abby reflected on the evening as they drove back to her apartment. The night had been fun and Tobias had been a perfect date. He had talked and intermingled with her, asking only if she were ready to take their seats at the table minutes before the dinner was served. He hadn't even raised an eyebrow when she asked for the vegetarian entrée nor did he comment on her choice of drink. She had whispered to him that the wine list at the Ritz was amazing and that while everyone else could enjoy the open bar she would much prefer to stick with the choices made by the sommelier. After dinner and speeches, they had mingled and been mingled with before dancing.

Abby smiled a soft dreamy smile. Who knew gruff FBI agent Tobias Fornell could dance so well? Or smell so good? Abby had enjoyed dancing with him and even the few times that they had switched partners, she had found herself wanting to be back in his arms. Between the feel of his arms and his scent Abby found herself falling more in lust with him. While dancing she remembered something her Great- Aunt Boyle used to say- it's a telling sign; if a man dances well then he makes love well.

Great- Aunt used to say that often. Though her parents were deaf, most of her extended family was not and she could remember watching her parents on Saturday night gatherings slow dancing to the music that they could feel through vibrations. Her daddy had never lost the tempo and her momma always looked so beautiful in his arms. It was embarrassing as she became older to realize that Daddy used to sign to Momma as they danced exactly what they would be doing later in their room. Great-Aunt used to say that seduction was all part of the game. Great-Aunt Boyle used to say a lot of things- most were about love, lust and seduction.

Abby wondered what Great-Aunt Boyle would have said about Tobias Fornell. Somehow Abby was sure that she would have had quite a lot to say…

"_Child, that man there knows what a woman's body is for. Just look at his hands- hands for caressing and holding. _

_He has lips perfect for tastin' and savorin', thin on top and full on bottom. _

_And his eyes- darlin', those eyes are bedroom eyes! They the kind that make a woman forget to keep her virtue intact. _

_Honey, if I were you I would definitely fall into sin with him."_

Pulling up to the front of Abby's apartment, Tobias parked the car before getting out and opening Abby's door. Closing the door behind her he activated the alarm and followed Abby into her building. The trip to her door is conducted in silence. Watching as she unlocks and opens her door Tobias waits until she is inside before speaking.

"Thank you for the date…" Tobias stopped talking as Abby puts a finger to his lips. Leaning into Tobias Abby kissed him softly, sighing at the feel of his lips on hers.

Tobias is shocked then quickly returns the kiss. His hands settle on her upper arms, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. He doesn't make an attempt to deepen the kiss; Abby is in control of this one. Abby can't keep the hum of contentment from escaping as she steps closer to Tobias.

'_Oh yes, I could definitely fall into sin with him,'_ thinks Abby, before deepening the kiss.

Tobias follows Abby's lead, opening his mouth to allow her tongue to spar with his. Her taste is unique and he can't help but chase her retreating tongue. He moves his left hand from her arm to cradle the back of her head, his fingertips teasing the nape of her neck as he savours her lips. Her scent envelopes him and he can feel himself become lightheaded from it and their kiss but he doesn't care. All that matters is kissing Abby.

Abby knows she should break the kiss so that they can enter her apartment. She really doesn't want to give her neighbours a free show but there is a problem with the idea of ending the kiss. If she ended the kiss then she would have to release Tobias' lips.

'_Not going to happen.'_

Rather than doing that she places her arms around his neck and shuffles backwards pulling him into the apartment. Tobias follows because to do anything else would mean he would have to stop kissing, tasting, savouring Abigail Scuito and that is _'not happening.'_

Abby manoeuvres into the apartment turning so her back pushes the door closed. She pulls Tobias closer, enjoying the feel of his warm body against her front and cool door against her back.

Tobias' hands move down her shoulders to her waist, caressing every inch of Abby that he can reach. It is not enough and Tobias breaks the kiss, his rapid breathing mixed with Abby's. Resting his forehead against Abby's, he takes a few deep breaths before moving back to stare into her eyes.

Caressing her face Tobias whispers, "V_orrei fare l'amore con te," _before kissing her kiss is not like the other, it is hot, opened mouth and carnal. It takes more than it gives and by the time its participants break apart neither have any doubt what the other wants.

Abby pushed away from the door, leading Tobias to her bedroom. As she walks to the room she strips out of her coat, gown and demi-bra, leaving her stockings, heels, and panties on. As Tobias crosses the threshold of her bedroom she stops him, removing his tuxedo jacket- his coat is laying across the sofa and his shoes join the trail of her clothes- his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She is pleased to see that he isn't wearing an undershirt. Her hands unbutton his pants, pulling them apart but leaving them on. She reaches inside to squeeze his cloth covered cock.

Tobias can't stop the deep growl that erupted from him. Grabbing Abby he pulls her flush to his body, his head dropping and his lips closing in on one erect nipple. Biting and laving it he forces her backwards toward the bed. He follows her down, his tongue never stopping the laving of her nipple. Moving from her chest to her throat he nips the skin of her neck, pleased when she holds his head to her neck.

Abby is wet. Her panties are soaking and she is going to orgasm from Tobias' biting. He hasn't touched her other than to kiss and nip at her but she can feel her body getting ready to cum. She is not sure if it is from him flipping every erotic switch she has or if it is just because she hasn't had sex in over a year. But whatever the reason she is going to cum, she can feel it. She wants to beg him to be inside her, fingering or fucking her when she cums, but she can't find the words. She can feel everything tightening, her breath coming in gasps before she keens her orgasm, her vision blacking out for a brief moment.

She comes back to Tobias caressing her softly, his hands sending tingling sensations throughout her body. She smiles up at him before pulling his head down to kiss him.

"My turn. Lie down," she orders, after ending the kiss.

Tobias follows her instructions shifting his body so he is lying on the pillows. He watches as Abby stands and moves to the bottom of the bed. Rising up on his elbows he watches as she removes his socks before crawling up the bed over his legs. She reaches his chest where she nips at first one then the other nipple. His head falls back and he groans, his already erect cock twitching in response.

Abby continues to kiss, lick and nip Tobias' torso, neck and lips before taking his earlobe in her teeth. She bites down just hard enough to elicit a gasp before releasing it and whispering in his ear. "I want to feel your cock in my mouth. May I?" she asks, her nails scraping across the skin of his abdomen and her breasts next to his arm.

Tobias can't find the words to tell her yes; he nods his head in agreement his gaze following her as she seeks his cock. He can't keep from arching off the bed when he feels her nails scrape along the shaft of his penis as she pulls him from the confines of his boxer briefs. He watches as she slowly moves down the bed her eyes never leaving her target. He continues to watch as she inspects his penis, her tongue peeking out from between her lips as she learns its texture with her hands.

It takes all his self-control not to grab her head and force his cock into her mouth when he feels her warm breath on his glans. He stares as she lowers her lips, encircling just the head, her tongue licking the slit before moving away. A gasp then groan is wrenched from him as she takes his cock into her warm, wet mouth. His head falls back onto the pillows and he fights for control as she learns the texture and taste of him.

Warm wet sucking is eroding his control and he knows he is going cum. He can feel the tension in his lower back and he cannot stop his hips from thrusting into her hot mouth. He doesn't want to cum this way, but he cannot form the words to tell her to stop. He can feel the white hot tension spreading across his back and he knows it is just matter of minutes before he cums.

Abby can feel the tension in Tobias. She knows he is just minutes away from pouring himself into her mouth. For a brief moment, she entertains the idea of swallowing his essence but her need has returned and she wants to be fucked properly. Licking and nipping his cock one last time, she allows him to slip from in between her lips, her hand squeezing just at the base of his penis to prevent orgasm. Lying across his chest she waits as he regains control, his erection diminishing just a bit.

Tobias opens his eyes to Abby lying above him. Pulling her up, he kisses her, a hot wet opened mouth kiss that has both of them panting when it ends.

He has had enough foreplay!

He wants to fuck her now!

Shoving his pants and boxer briefs down, he kicks them off. Pulling Abby toward him, he pulls her panties off, stopping her with "leave them on" when she tries to remove her shoes. Positioning her underneath him he stops to kiss her again. Her mouth is pure sin and he finds himself relishing in it.

His cock returns to full erection and he suddenly realizes he doesn't have a condom with him. He hadn't expected to be sharing Abigail Sciuto's bed tonight.

"Shit!" swore Tobias, unable to believe his luck.

Abby looks at him in confusion, she asks, "What?"

Tobias rests his forehead against Abby's, trying to calm his breathing. "No condom."

Abby starts to giggle, Tobias soon joining her, both reduced to laughter at this new development.

Abby finally regains some control.

"Top drawer in the end table, should be some," Abby informs Tobias.

Reaching for the end table Tobias opens the drawer to find condoms. Grabbing one he shows it to Abby before she grabs it out of his hand. Ripping the packet open she pulls it out, unrolling it onto Tobias' penis.

Tobias eyes darken as he watches Abby prepare him and when she positions him at her entrance he fights the urge to simply sink into her warm depth. Instead he enters her slowly, watching her as she adjusts to his size. Once he is inside, he waits.

Abby can feel every inch of Tobias inside her. He feels amazing and she is impatient to feel him moving. She squeezes her muscles to urge him to begin moving and he takes the hint, sliding out of her before moving back in slowly. He keeps the tempo slow and Abby finds herself begging for him to move faster, harder, something.

Tobias ignores Abby's pleas and simply relishes in the feel of her. He wants this to last and if that means moving as slow as a snail then he will.

Abby can't take it.

She wants to be fucked!

She wants to feel Tobias slamming into her!

Grabbing Tobias's neck she pulls his head down to her, nipping and kissing his lips as she urges him to move faster. She finally growls, "Fuck me Tobias."

This galvanizes Tobias into action and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the bedroom. These sounds are followed by hoarse shouts of "Tobias" and "Abby" as the lovers reach orgasm.

Soft murmurs and shifting bodies replace the shouts and pleas.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Good night," Abby said before slipping into sleep.

"Buano notte, bella," Tobias replied, pulling her closer before falling asleep.

**The End**

**Translations: **

"Dio mio. Bella di note," - **My God! Lady of the night****.**

Vorrei fare l'amore con te- **I want to make love with you**.

Buono' notte, bella - **Good night beautiful.**


End file.
